Stickyfeet
Stickyfeet is a big city located in City Dump. The Pesky family live there along with many others in The Buzz on Maggie. Households * Pesky Milk Carton - The Pesky family's house hold. It is located near to the biggest skyscrapers. * Cartflight Boot - The Cartflight family's house hold. Just Rayna and her mother has been seen. Locations * Buzzdale Academy - The school that Maggie, Rayna, Aldrin and Pupert attend. The principal is Peststrip. Other staff on the school is, Mrs. Wingston, Mr. Bugspit, Nurse Hatchison, and Mrs. Lunchlady. The parents took over the school in the episode “Lunchlady”, but the original teachers later came back. The school seems to be a K-12 school, seeing as how Pupert is in the second grade, Maggie the seventh grade, and Aldrin the eleventh. It apears to lack proper athority, implied by the kid's wild antics (mostly caused by Maggie herself) and the principals obvious lack of interest in doing things actually related to work, often trying to improve his own image instead, such as buying a desk that looks like a car. * Buzzdale Stadium - The stadium is a tire near to the academy, appeared in “Training Days”. The Buzzdale Football Team won the championship in the same episode. * Le Termite - The gourmet termite restaurant Maggie and Rayna worked on in the episode “Le Termite”. Maggie said to her parents that she had the perfect job and won’t search for another. But she was a maid, but took a waitress’ clothes when her family came. * Buzz Burger - A fast food restaurant as Aldrin works on, seen in “Le Termite”. Maggie wanted to job there after she got fired from the gourmet restaurant Le Termite. * Stickyfeet Movie Theater - The movie theater of Stickyfeet, appeared in “The Flyinator” and “Metamorpho Sis”. * Stickyfeet Swamp Club - A special club in Stickyfeet for members. Melvin and his family have been members for a long time, but after Melvin’s inexcusable behavior, the club’s staff banned him. The owner of the Swamp Club is Mr. Buzzwell. * The Mall - Is the mall in Stickyfeet. The entrance is a cashbox. The Mall appears in many episodes, first in “The Science Whatchamacallit”. In the episode “Bugs on the Brink”, Maggie said that “we would need a new mall”. * Stickyfeet International Airport - The airport appears in “Spelling Bees” and “Scum Bites”. * Stickyfeet Park - The park in Stickyfeet which appeared in "The Price of Fame", where Maggie performed with her guitar once. * Uncle Zeb’s Bacteria Ranch - The bacteria ranch Zeb owns outside Stickyfeet. .]] * Fly-By-Night Carnival - A carnival in a college room in the human world with many attractions. The slogan for the carnival is “A-Real-Puke-A-Palooza”. * Stickyfeet Civic Center - The civic center in Stickyfeet. Rayna wanted to sign up for the ball, but was rejected, so Maggie did instead. Dawn was the head of the ball. * Stickyfeet Hospital - The hospital in Stickyfeet. Appeared in "Honey Stripes". * Beverly Gardens - The town Lacey Ladybug lived in before she moved to Stickyfeet. Parody of Beverly Hills. * The Trashbean - A place Maggie, Rayna and Maria used to hang out in the episode "The Hangout". But was banned when they caused chaos. Aldrin's crew also used to hang out there. * The Slop Hut - A café in Stickyfeet were lunchladies stays for a meal. * Golden Fleabag - Is a fancy hotel in Stickyfeet. The Spelling Bees stayed there on their visit. Category:Locations